Dalvin Ledok
}} |} Dalvin Ledok is one of the primary characters of the five-part Conquest of the Empire series from Lion's Mouth Entertainment in which he plays a significant role in the Battle of H'rahk. Biography During the Old Republic Dalvin Ledok, during Supreme Chancellor Valorum’s reign, was a commander in the Coruscant military forces. Although he rarely saw battle, Ledok was a special weapons officer who handled all state-of-the-art weapons. He was a professional marksman and it was because of his excellent reputation that he rose quickly in rank. However, just before being promoted to captain, Ledok received word that Chancellor Valorum was going to dissipate the military force, hence Ledok’s military contract was taken. During his time in the military academy, Ledok shared quarters with Dav Kirkson, and it wasn’t long before a friendship formed between the two. After the dissolving of the academy and the death of Admiral Mavin Kirkson, Ledok provided refuge for his friend. Several years later, Ledok and Kirkson were re-commissioned by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine when war suddenly broke out between the Republic and the Separatists. During a mission on the remote planet of Hostilyn, Ledok and Kirkson were separated from their group of clonetroopers, and while they searched for their lost party Kirkson stumbled onto a “hive” of Super Battle Droids. Ledok pounced onto his friend and the two hit the ground just as a wave of crimson bolts flashed passed. Pinned down for what seemed like hours, Ledok and Kirkson were finally saved by their clonetrooper party. Joining the Rebellion Near the end of the Clone Wars, Ledok suddenly felt that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was taking too much power and that he would someday destroy the Republic. Ledok decided to join a group of senatorial members who were preparing to petition that Palpatine relinquish his emergency powers. A group led by Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. A group that would later become the Rebel Alliance. Wanting to save his friend from certain doom, Ledok shared his fears with Kirkson who, at first, felt Dalvin’s beliefs to be folly. Kirkson, though, upon witnessing the end of the Republic and the birth of the Galactic Empire, found that Ledok’s beliefs and fears were coming true. Kirkson finally joined the Rebellion. In the Rebellion, Ledok served as the weapons officer and trained many good officers such as Lieutenant Lee Kirvix, whom he had found and recruited during a mission to Bespin. A few years later, Ledok was appointed leader, alongside Captain Jaden Dodonna, of the Rebel Protection Legion that would be serving in the H’rahk Sector at the edge of the Expansion Region. It was here that a strong bond would form between him, Jaden Dodonna, Lee Kirvix, Dav Kirkson, and Verson Tal. After the Battle of H'rahk Shortly after the H’rahk Devastation, Ledok, now a Colonel, enrolled on a Rebel mission to the Outer Rim territories where he was to extend the invitation of the Alliance to worlds suffering under the rule of the emperor. Ledok would stay here for the next eight years until was caught by the Empire and transferred to the Imperial Prison on Prempta IV. Ledok was present in significant conflicts against the Empire such as the Battle of Hoth in which he led a team of soldiers against the Imperial ground forces on the snowy plains, and the Battle of Endor where he commanded a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser against the Imperial fleet. After the Battle of Endor, an elderly General Ledok continued to fight for the New Republic until his death (old age) just before the Yuuzhan Vong War. He was 91 years old. Appearances *''Conquest of the Empire #1: Defense & Trepidation'' *''Conquest of the Empire #2: Fortitude & Redemption'' *''Conquest of the Empire #3: Perseverance & Purpose'' *''Conquest of the Empire #4: Hope Rises & Darkness Falls'' *''Conquest of the Empire #5: Triumph & Tragedy'' *''Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Qalabar'' *''Crusade of the Rebellion'' Behind the Scenes *Captain Ledok was voiced by Joe Harrison and made his initial appearance in the original first chapter of Conquest of the Empire. *The character originally had a Cary Grant-esque accent, but the accent was lost in subsequent chapters and finally completely erased when Chapter I was re-released as a Special Edition. *Ledok was the first character created for the Conquest of the Empire series and has remained a favorite of Harrison's ever since. External Links *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/conquest.html Conquest of the Empire at StarWarsFanworks.com] *Lion's Mouth Entertainment (Official Website) Category:Lion's Mouth Entertainment productions Category:Characters Category:Conquest of the Empire series